1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor chip, and a semiconductor device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-067968, filed Mar. 25, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in the level of integration of semiconductor chips in recent years, there have been accompanying advances, with increasing chip sizes and advances in nanoscaling and multi-leveling of interconnects. In order to achieve a higher packaging density, it has become necessary to reduce the package size and thickness.
To accommodate such demands, art regarding MCPs (multichip packages), in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted with high density onto a single interconnect substrate has been developed. In this art, a CoC (chip-on-chip) type of semiconductor package (semiconductor device), in which a chip stack of semiconductor chips having through electrodes known as TSVs (through silicon vias) is mounted onto one surface of an interconnect substrate, has gained attention.
The semiconductor chip having the above-described through electrodes as well are made into separate chips by fabrication of the plurality thereof onto one wafer and then dicing the wafer. In this dicing process step, there are cases in which chipping occurs at the front surface side and the rear surface side of the chip. Measures are often taken with respect to chipping on the front surface side, and if there are no through electrodes, no chipping occurs on the rear surface side. However, with regard to a semiconductor chip having through electrodes, chipping on the rear surface side reaches the region in which the through electrodes are formed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JPA 2006-140404 discloses a trench on the front surface side of the semiconductor chip for the purpose of preventing peeling. The publication has no disclosure, teaching, or suggestion with regard to the through electrodes, and also no disclosure, teaching, or suggestion regarding measures regarding chipping on the rear surface side.